In order to achieve high capacity while reducing the bit cost of a semiconductor memory device, it is effective to achieve high integration of memory cells. In recent years, there has been proposed a semiconductor memory device, which has the memory cells three-dimensionally integrated to thereby aim at achieving high integration of the memory cells. In such a three-dimensional lamination semiconductor memory device, there is disposed a capacitive element similarly to a semiconductor memory device having a related-art planar structure. The capacitive element is used for stepping-up a power supply voltage, for example. Alternatively, the capacitive element is used as a protective element.